<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inner Workings at the Embassy by Sleeping_beauty02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350242">Inner Workings at the Embassy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_beauty02/pseuds/Sleeping_beauty02'>Sleeping_beauty02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cussing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ill add tags as I go?, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, its gonna get spicy, kinda slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_beauty02/pseuds/Sleeping_beauty02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You agree to go on a blind date that your friends set you up on after just coming to Colombia to only to meet Javi at the bar when he stands you up. You start to work at the embassy the next day chaos ensues. Set in the mid 80’s</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!<br/>I want to say that I don't speak Spanish an that I used google translate so if the Spanish sucks I'm so sorry!<br/>I hope you enjoy. this is like my second fan fiction lol. Sorry for any grammar errors too I try my best:/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don’t know why you even agreed to go on this stupid date, you just moved to Colombia and didnt need the extra stress. Even if you find yourself at a bar on the east side of town, it seems a little sketchy outside but walking in you find it is actually pretty cozy. Not the dive bar you expected. You reach the bar and sit down, checking your watch you were a couple minutes early and order a drink, trying to wave down the bartender with no avail. A man sits next to you, he has mustache and looks a little worse for wear. He notices you struggle and successfully waves down the bartender. </p><p>“hola puedo tomar un whisky y uh” </p><p>He looks at you and you realize he is asking for your drink.</p><p>“Tequila” </p><p>“Tequila” he repeats </p><p>The bartender nods and goes to get your drinks. You go to thank him. </p><p>“Gracias” </p><p>“De nada, Javi” </p><p>He goes to shake your hand</p><p>“Im Y/N” </p><p>Realizing your english slipped through he says,<br/>
“oh so you're an american”</p><p>“you can speak english and yes i just moved here”</p><p>“  I'm from Texas but i've been here a while. How do you like it so far?”</p><p>You debated how to answer but just decided the truth was best.</p><p>“I just got here two days ago and i've been unpacking so i don't really have an answer for you yet and im only here for a date, i don't usually go out”</p><p>Glancing at your watch you notice that it is now 5 mins past when he should have been here.</p><p>“Oh” he glances at your outfit. You had worn a red floral wrap dress and red chunky heels.</p><p>Then before he could say another word the bartender came back with your drinks and as you went to pay for yours Javi interrupts. </p><p>“Don't worry about it call it a good luck on you date”</p><p>“Thanks and i don't know if you should even say considering its now almost ten minutes past the time he's supposed to be here” </p><p>“Maybe he's running late” he suggested </p><p>You took a sip of your drink, you seriously doubted it. You had guys be five minutes late but ten was pushing it against you for better judgement you decided to wait for ten more minutes.</p><p>“Maybe but then again it is a blind date and those tend to flake”</p><p>“Whoever would flake out on you is a pendejo”</p><p>“Thanks” not really sure how to answer to a stranger you just met that basically said he wouldn't flake with a girl like you.</p><p>You sat and finished your drink and realized you should probably leave. You got up from your seat and javi saw your action interrupting. </p><p>“Leaving already?” </p><p>“Yeah he's a no show and i already have work tomorrow”</p><p>“I guess i'll see you around then”</p><p>“We’ll see” you said as you flashed him a smile and picked up your purse and left the bar. You stepped outside and thought about what happened. Maybe if you werent there for someone else and didn't have work tomorrow you might have thought about inviting him back to your apartment.<br/>
…..<br/>
As Javier watched you walk out of the bar he realized you just were just what he needed that day. It had been a shitshow with yet another lead slipping through his fingers. He really needed to stop sleeping with his informants, it was leading him to more dead ends then real leads. But that is how he got the most accurate information when it was true. After you left he couldn't bear to stay any longer and decided to leave as well.<br/>
….<br/>
After finally getting home which wasn't far from the bar you slipped off your heels and went to change into pj’s. As you slipped into bed you reached for the phone next to your bed and called your best friend Elise, she had moved here a couple years prior. You both had worked at the embassy in San Diego and when she transferred you still talked constantly and when you found out you could transfer to you didn't hesitate to ask to come work as a secretary down here.<br/>
“Hello?” </p><p>“You're a horrible friend”</p><p>“Was it really that bad?”</p><p>“ i don't know you tell me he never even showed up” </p><p>“ that cabrón”</p><p>“I don't even know why i let you set me up in the first place”</p><p>“Because your still not over Eddy and need to get it out of you system”</p><p>Eddy, your ex boyfriend who broke up with you two months ago after telling him you were moving to colombia, he didn't want to move with you and you didn't want to stay. After 2 years together you thought he would want to move with you. You were mistaken. </p><p>“Well it didn't work and now I'm thinking about him” you frowned. It still hurt. </p><p>“Well i did meet someone at the bar”</p><p>“Oh.” she sounded surprised</p><p>“Why do you sound so surprised?”</p><p>“Because i could hardly get you to go out on this date and here you are talking to locals”</p><p>“Well technically he is from America originally”</p><p>“Oh i see”</p><p>“Yeah he was actually pretty handsome and looked like he’d be willing to get a little dirty”</p><p>“I've figured it out your horny that's why you talked to him”</p><p>You gasped.</p><p>“That is not why but maybe other circumstances i would have invited him back to the apartment”</p><p>“Oh wow, this is a new side of you… I like it” she laughed through the phone.</p><p>Looking at the time you realized you should probably go to bed if you were to get there early on your first day.</p><p>“Ok liz i'm gonna go to bed but i'll see you at the embassy tomorrow love you”</p><p>“Love you” she responded as you hung up the phone </p><p>Tomorrow was a brand new day and you were ready to see how things were like at the embassy, especially working with your best friend again (even though you're in different departments).You drifted to sleep not knowing what would complicate your life tomorrow was looming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Apartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First day at the Embassy and it goes as smoothly as one might expect... especially when you find out Javi is also Javier Peña. One of the most notorious assholes known at the Embassy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I just wanna thank my best friend for helping me edit this and make it worthy of all your eyes lol. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up to your alarm going off at 6 am; plenty of time to shower, get ready and be there by at least 7:30. That was still thirty minutes earlier than when you needed to be there. You hopped in the shower and then got ready for work. Checking the time you saw it was only 6:45, still plenty of time for the twenty minute drive, so you put on some makeup and headed out the door. Getting to the gate at the embassy, they checked your ID and let you through. After passing through, you notice Elise, who was also just getting there. </p><p>“Hey!” she almost yelled.</p><p>“What are you trying to do? Get me fired?” but you can’t be too mad and move to give her a hug.</p><p>“I missed you! And as someone who's been here, I figured I'd give you the tour. Do you know who you're working for?”</p><p>“Yeah, the Ambassador.” You had heard good things about her so far, especially while transferring.</p><p>“Oh well, that'll be fun.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?”</p><p>“Well, it’s just gonna be a lot of work, that's all.”</p><p>“Well, I can handle it…I hope.”</p><p>“I have no doubt you can,” she says with a smile.</p><p>“So this is the main office, where the agents work..”</p><p>You glanced around at the many desks.</p><p>“That's Peña’s desk, a bit of an asshole. And don’t let him flirt with you. Any relationship with him is a bad idea. Over there is Murphy’s desk, he's nicer and married, so you don't have to worry about him...”</p><p>She continued with the rest of the agents she knew and other little details that made you laugh. At the end of her tour she led you around the different agencies, and where they resided, finally finishing at your desk and the Ambassador's office.</p><p>“I'll leave you here to get settled and let you meet your new boss; she shouldn't have anyone in there so just knock and go on in.”</p><p>“Ok, are you sure I should just go in?”</p><p>“Yeah it should be fine,” she said nonchalantly.</p><p>“Should be?!” You looked at her incredulously.</p><p>“Have fun!” she waved at you and left.</p><p>You looked at your desk; it was nice for being a secretary’s. Just as big as your last desk, and it already had the essentials. You put your purse in one of the lower drawers and decide that it’s time to meet your new boss. You knocked and then entered, slowly opening the door. She looks at you from across the room and registers that you are the new secretary. </p><p>“You must be Y/N,” She said casually, waving for you to come over. You crossed the room and shook her hand. </p><p>“I’m Ambassador Noonan. It should be relatively easy for you to get into the routine; you've been a secretary before, right?”</p><p>“Yes, I worked for one of the top agents in San Diego.”</p><p>“Perfect, and one more thing; Welcome to Colombia.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ambassador.”</p><p>You stepped out of the room and met with a man's chest. Steering your gaze upward, you see a head of blonde hair and a mustache to match. </p><p>“Oh I'm sorry, I'm Steve Murphy, and you must be Noonan’s new secretary right?”</p><p>“Yeah, how’d you guess?” </p><p>“I've never seen you before; you looked a little nervous.”</p><p>“Is it that obvious?”</p><p>“Just a little, but I wouldn't worry about it that much; I was new not that long ago, but you'll get used to living around here.”</p><p>“Well, that's a little relief” you laughed and thought about Elise's words. She was right, he was nice, and didn't complain when you basically rammed into him coming out of the office.</p><p>“Is the Ambassador in?”</p><p>“Yeah, she is.”</p><p>“Perfect, I’ll see you around–” you realized he was looking for a name.</p><p>“Oh, I’m Y/N Y/L/N”</p><p>“Talk to you later Y/L/N,” he entered the office and began talking to Noonan about a new lead, but you didn’t bother listening any longer and instead decided to focus on starting. You answered a few calls and made some appointments for the Ambassador, before someone approached your desk and interrupted. </p><p>“Hey, is Murphy in there?” </p><p>“Yeah I think so, I haven't seen him leave…” you looked up and met Javier’s eyes, as you both looked at each other in disbelief.</p><p>“I didn't know you were going to work at the embassy” he seemed a little thrown off, which you get the feeling didn't happen often.</p><p>“Well, the feeling is mutual, agent…?”</p><p>“Peña, Javier Peña. Pero you can still call me Javi.” So this is the Agent Peña I’ve been warned about, you thought. You hadn’t heard a lot about him from Elise, but what you had heard made this much more interesting. </p><p>“Okay, Javi,” you respond in a mocking tone. You could tell he was a little taken aback by your choice of tone, especially with how you acted towards him last night. At the bar he had seen the more let-go version of yourself, but now you were more defensive and reserved.</p><p>“I'm gonna head inside now.”</p><p>“Okay,” you waved him away, trying to go back to your work, but couldn't focus. How could last night's Javi be today's Agent Peña, known as the asshole at work with some real lady issues, based on the tone Elise had given. Maybe he deserved the benefit of doubt for the time being,  unless he proved otherwise. You were lost in thought when Javier and Steve walked out of Noonan’s office walking, discussing the logistics of their next possible raid. You caught the backend of their conversation:</p><p>“...just to make sure they’re gonna be there, you should talk to one of your informants: the Vanessa girl.”</p><p>“I'll see if she's free, you know I still have to pay her for both the info, and talking to her.”</p><p>“Well, I'm sure you can get your money's worth; you always do,” Steve laughed. </p><p>With that, you realize that the informant they were talking about is a prostitute, and the fact made you uneasy. How are you gonna deal with this? Working and having a little crush on someone who is obviously the biggest manwhore in the office isn’t exactly easy. You couldn't help but wonder if he was gonna make your life easier or harder. Until then, all you need to do is make it through the day.<br/>
….<br/>
Javier couldn't believe that you were gonna be here working, especially knowing that you definitely got the end of that conversation, and it wasn't something he wanted you to hear. He already had enough on his plate with Escobar and his fucking cocaine empire. Having you here knowing what he actually did, and not hiding behind niceties when he ran into you every now and again was really gonna complicate the fact that he liked you. At least a little. He could admit that. Yesterday, you made him feel at ease in the bar. He didn't know why you had that effect on him, and a part of him hated it.</p><p>He didn’t want to rely on anyone, especially in this line of work. To put it simply, the more people you cared about, the more that could get hurt. That's why he always stuck to hookers and one-night stands. No feelings. That was the only way he could get through it all.<br/>
….<br/>
As soon as you got off work you tried to catch Elise before she left as well, catching her right as she was about to get in her car.</p><p>“Hey, how was your first day?”</p><p>“It was fine except IfoundoutthatJavifromthebarisalsoJavierPeña”</p><p>“Oh,” she thought about it a little bit, “OH shit. Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was working at my desk when he came to the ambassador's office looking for Steve –oh you were right about Steve, really nice– I look up, and there he is. He looked just as surprised as I was.”</p><p>“Well, I mean, it could be worse?” she looked at you skeptically.</p><p>“Yeah, really sounds like it Liz, I have a crush on the biggest whore in the office.”</p><p>“Well, I mean technically Judy is the biggest whore in the office but he comes pretty close second.”</p><p>“Not making me feel any better, Elise.”</p><p>“You just met him, so couldn’t you very easily forget him?”</p><p>“Not likely, I’m WORKING with him.”</p><p>“Yeah, kinda forgot for a sec.”</p><p>“I'm gonna go home and have some wine.”</p><p>“Sounds like you need it.” </p><p>“Actually, I’m gonna head back to that bar and find some other guy.”</p><p>“Yeah, you go girl, get him off your mind and into the hands of another!'' she started to feel herself up a little bit and you couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>“You are the worst sometimes,” you said, giggling.</p><p>“Yeah, but you love me.” She got into her car, and blew you a kiss as she drove away. That's when you noticed Javier across the parking lot smoking, eyes focused on you. You looked right back at him as you turned to get into your car, giving him one last look before speeding off.<br/>
…<br/>
When Javier saw you from across the parking lot talking to your friend (he assumed). He couldn't help but really look at you, the pencil skirt would be the death of him, you looked so good in it. He couldn't stop staring at you even after you noticed. He took a long drag from the cigarette, hoping it would get him through that fact that you weren't his.<br/>
…<br/>
As soon as you got home, you stripped off your work clothes and changed into something a little more bar-worthy. You slip on a tight green sequin dress and black flats, wanting to look dressed up, but not overdone. You refresh your makeup and head out the door. Your walk to the bar was uneventful, leading you to eventually sit on one of the beaten stools in front of the bartender. And who do you see but Javier fucking Peña at the end of the bar. You try to look the other way and hope he doesn't notice you. </p><p>Why the fuck was he here? Shouldn't he be chasing bad guys or something? This was your bar, and it was a mere coincidence that he was here yesterday. Okay, saying the bar was yours was a little overboard, but it was five minutes from your house and you felt a little connected to the spot already. It was nice, and in a nicer area untainted by hordes of sicarios. Why would he come here again? Certainly not to see you. Right? </p><p>As you look up you realize he's walking up to you. Shit shit shit, you think to yourself; this was not gonna help your little crush. You can't help but feel defensive.</p><p>“I thought you said you don't go out much.”</p><p>The audacity he has, I mean, to not say anything to you at work but strides right up to you in the bar.</p><p>“Yeah, well I guess maybe I’m trying to change that, Peña.”</p><p>Ouch last name basis, you think, but he’s probably feeling the same way.</p><p>“So it's Peña now?” he seemed a little hurt, but maybe he deserved it.</p><p>“Seems appropriate now that we’re coworkers.”</p><p>“How about you just call me Peña at the office?”</p><p>“Well, that would require you speaking to me at work,” you glared at him, hoping he got the message that if he was going to talk to you, he’d better not pretend to not know you at work.</p><p>“That's true… but I thought flirting at work was inappropriate.”</p><p>“Didn't seem to stop you before, from what I've heard” he seemed confused by your harsh words.</p><p>“Are you mad at me for some reason?”</p><p>“I don't know, you flirted with me yesterday, but today you pretend like I don't exist then stare at me from across the parking lot.” you really wish you had a drink in front of you but you’re stone-cold sober.</p><p>You wave down the bartender and order a shot of tequila and a margarita. What. You felt like it. You shoot the tequila down while waiting for the other drink. Meanwhile, Javier just watches you for a second. </p><p>“Well, I figured the first day was a little early to start flirting with you, Hermosa” giving you the signature Javier smirk. You couldn't help but roll your eyes. Starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, you relax a little.</p><p>“Waiting doesn't seem like your style.”</p><p>“I’m not patient,” pausing thinking about it, he continued, “usually..”</p><p>“You’d wait for me though? I’d hate to think I’m getting special treatment.”</p><p>He looked at you thoughtfully, trying to decipher what you were thinking.</p><p>“Maybe you deserve special treatment.”</p><p>“I’d hardly think so, I'm just another random girl who decided to move to Colombia in the midst of a drug war.”</p><p>“WelI, I mean, that takes guts, so I’d give yourself a little more credit.”</p><p>“If you say so,” you say, taking a swig of your margarita. Javier also takes a drink of whiskey, studying your eyes. It was enough to make your panties wet. You wanted him. Knowing this, you knew you had to get out of there, quickly. You couldn't take him home, not with the two of you working together now. You finished your drink and got up.</p><p>“Leaving already?”</p><p>“Yeah, it's probably better that way.” You looked at him, unsure about how to say goodbye.</p><p>“How’d you get here?”</p><p>“Walked, the bar is only a short walk from my apartment”</p><p>“Do you want a ride?” you thought about it, you decide, you could give him this.</p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>“Okay, I'll pay my bill and meet you outside.” you make your way out of the bar and head towards a Bronco. Standard issue– everyone got one. </p><p>“Well, you guessed correctly on the car.”</p><p>“Wasn't hard,” you laughed. He couldn't get enough of your laugh. The ride was silent, and less than two minutes. </p><p>“Wait, you live here?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p>“What apartment?”</p><p>“2C, Jesus Peña you're scaring me.”</p><p>“We live in the same building. I’m in 2A.” </p><p>Jesus fuck. No no no. he was inescapable. God. But you just continued with, “what a coincidence...”</p><p>No really, what a fucking coincidence. How had you not seen each other yet? </p><p>“Steve lives here too, so if you ever needed anything we’re not far away. Plus I'm sure you and Connie would get along, that's Steve's wife.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.”</p><p>Each of you stepped out of the car, leaving to go to your respective apartments. He paused to glance at you.</p><p>“Good night Y/N.”</p><p>“Good night Javier,” you reply, looking back from the stairs.</p><p>As soon as you got to your apartment, you melted against the door. No way. How had you not seen both of them yet? This building had like, 6 apartments, and you all had to leave around the same time. Coming home was another story. It was clear that Javier had come from work to the bar, while you headed straight home. If you hadn't agreed to the ride, how long would you have waited until you found out that you lived in the samelsame apartment complex?<br/>
You had to update Elise ASAP, so after changing into PJs you call her.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey… so funny story, I ran into Peña at the bar again,” you said nervously.</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“Yeah, he was at the bar right when I walked in, and came straight over to me when I sat down. Not like he talked to me at work or anything.”</p><p>“I think you should give him a little credit, it was your first day”</p><p>“Doesn't that mean that he’d normally, I don't know, go after a new girl on the first day?”</p><p>“Yeah, you're right.”</p><p>“He said he'd be patient for me, whatever that means.”</p><p>“Girl, he likes you.”</p><p>“I don't know how, we just met, and you said not to flirt with him” you retorted in a mocking tone.</p><p>“No, you're right, I did say that, but I also said that he was an asshole. He obviously isn't like that with you though, so I don't know what to tell you.”</p><p>“He was definitely cocky with me, and gave me the look that he gives.”</p><p>“The look?”</p><p>“Ya know, the one where he smirks at you and makes you want to do bad, naughty things?”</p><p>“He’s never given me that look, but I'll keep that in mind.”</p><p>“Ugh, Liz, what am I gonna do?”</p><p>“I don't know, but girl, you got it bad.”</p><p>“I know, and I hate it!”</p><p>“I think you need to mull it over a little and talk to me in the morning; Miguel just came home,” her boyfriend was someone who you secretly approved of, but you always gave a hard time. After all, she was your best friend, he wasn't getting off the hook that easy. </p><p>“Alright, see you tomorrow.” </p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>You hang up and lay back in bed. Peña was the devil in disguise, and the more you thought about him, the more you thought about him kissing you. The way he would slide his hands around your neck and take what he wanted. The way he would ravish you and bring you to climax before him, making you cum several times. The sexual tension you felt tonight was enough to have any girl imagining what he’d be like. And with that in mind, you start to move your hands across your body, sliding to your breasts and your stomach.</p><p>You slide your hand into the bottoms of your PJs and find your clit, slowly starting to rub circles, imagining Javier's hands instead of your own. The way he would take his time slowly warming you up. You start to moan, speeding up as you slowly start to feel the familiar rise. Thinking about how he’d whisper dirty things in your ear, calling you Hermosa. He would make you beg to cum, just to hear you talk. To hear his name come from your lips, make you scream.</p><p>You nearly scream his name just imagining it, orgasm taking over your body. You arch into nothing, wishing he was there so you could feel him against you. Basking in the afterglow of one of the best self-made orgasms you ever had. Then suddenly, a knock on your door. You quickly scramble to the door to find Javier standing there, shirtless. You stare at his chest for a moment. He has nothing but concern with a touch of humor in his eyes.<br/>
....<br/>
When Javier had heard you moan his name, he wasn’t sure whether he should go to your apartment or not. It was loud enough that he could pass it off like he thought you were in trouble. He wanted to see you in that frazzled state, just coming down from orgasm. What he wasn't expecting, however, was that you would look so damn cute in the little pajama set you were in.<br/>
He wanted to see you even more than he already had that night, and this was the perfect opportunity, so he took it, and without even thinking about moving his feet, he was at your door knocking.<br/>
….<br/>
“What’s up?”</p><p>“I heard you call my name.” Oh, he did not just hear me orgasm with his name in my mouth, you thought, but he had.</p><p>“Oh, um, I saw a spider, and screamed your name because I hoped that you would come over and, uh, kill it, and you did, so mission accomplished.” That was a lame fucking excuse, no way he was going to buy that.</p><p>“If you say so,” he smirked, knowingly. Oh, so he definitely knew your secret. He continued,<br/>
“I didn't know you were afraid of spiders, I wonder if it’s still here? I could take a look if you wanted.”</p><p>“Oh no, I’m sure it’s long gone, but thank you for coming.”</p><p>“No problem, I’ll always come if you need me to.” </p><p>“Next time I’ll make sure to catch it so you can kill it.”</p><p>“Until next time,” he said, smirking at you again. </p><p>“So, uh, I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”</p><p>“Definitely.” He smiled and started to walk away, and you closed your door. You had learned two things that night: one, the walls in this place were incredibly thin, and two, it seemed that he couldn't stay away, just as you couldn’t stop thinking about him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope to post once a week and want to try to adhere to that schedule, that being said Thanks for reading and see y'all next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Triple Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You agree to go to the bar for the third night in a row and Elises discretion. With two couples in two, and Javier you set out to enjoy the night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everyone!<br/>I want to say that writer's block is no joke and that I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! I want to thank my best friend and editor for making this better, believe it or not, she actually sits down with me and edits it. I'm already writing the next chapter so hopefully, it won't be as long this time until the next chapter.<br/>Here is the inspo for tonight's dress, but of course I took some creative liberty so interpret it how you will!<br/>https://i.etsystatic.com/7441348/r/il/d326cb/1986228912/il_fullxfull.1986228912_hu92.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heading into work the next day was embarrassing to say the least. You really didn't want to run into Javier on the way in. To say you didn't want to be caught by him basically sneaking in to work was an understatement. Wearing one of your tighter pencil skirts might have been a bad idea in hindsight, but it was too late now. Trying to sneakily look into the den of agents might not have been that sneaky, but you were still gonna try your best. Looking in, you don't see Javier, so you feel safe enough to start walking. Suddenly you hear someone whisper,<br/>“What are we looking for”</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>When Javier saw you looking past the corner right before the opening of the den, he knew you were looking for him. The pencil skirt you were wearing was so tight, and he couldn't help but stare at your ass while walking up to you. He was seriously starting to have a thing for your ass. Before he could think about it, he whispered in your ear.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, nothing—”</p>
<p>“Really? You weren't perhaps, looking for me?” he looked you up and down with a laugh nearly surfacing.</p>
<p>“Nope, that was definitely not it,” ‘damn,’ you thought, caught by him again. Twice in almost twelve hours. He knew the truth, just like he did last night. He was smiling. It was a beautiful smile, one you wished you saw often. You continued,</p>
<p>“I was just on my way to my desk and thought I forgot something in my car,” God, you really needed to work on your excuses. You were normally good at lying, but around him, you were a wreck.</p>
<p>“Well, did you?”</p>
<p>“No I got it, it's in my purse,” you went to pull out what you thought was a tube of lipstick, but was actually a tampon. You quickly shoved it back in your purse but Javier just started laughing.</p>
<p> After some fumbling, you quickly pulled out the lipstick.</p>
<p>“This is what I meant to grab…”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, cariño.”</p>
<p>He walked away slightly chuckling. ‘Fuck me’, you thought. Cheeks slightly red, you walked to your desk and sat down, trying to clear your head. ‘You can do this’ you thought to yourself. You were left alone for about an hour before you got a call; more of the Ambassador’s appointments. Around lunchtime is when Javier started to bother you. You were sitting with Elise eating when he approached you two.</p>
<p>“Mind if I join you?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> “Yes,” you and Elise respond with contradicting answers, yours being the latter. He gave you a funny look. </p>
<p>“What she means to say is, no, come join us,” Elise chimed in.</p>
<p>“Oh ok, thanks,” he looked a little unsure about whether he should actually join you two. </p>
<p>He had a plastic bag—no doubt filled with some enchiladas—there was an amazing place right down the street from the embassy.</p>
<p>“So, what are you eating?” Elise added.</p>
<p>“Oh, just some enchiladas” ‘Bingo’, you thought. He opened it and started to eat. They looked so delicious compared to the salad you had prepared for yourself that morning. </p>
<p>“Are they from the place down the street?” you asked, actually adding to the conversation for the first time.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it's the best place for these.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve heard it's really good.”</p>
<p>“Do you want a bite?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” you had expected him push the plate over so you could cut yourself a piece, but you were wrong. He cut off a piece and picked it up with his fork. Thinking he was going to hand you his fork, you start to reach out, but you’re wrong again. He placed it in front of your face. You leaned forward and took it off his fork. As you chew, you savor how rich it is. You definitely needed to go there sometime after work. </p>
<p>“Mmm, this is so good!” you exclaimed at Javi.</p>
<p>“I told you! Best enchiladas in the city,” shouted Elise.</p>
<p>“Well, I needed another opinion,” you glare at her. Javier laughed; he liked seeing you be so casual. </p>
<p>“Well, I go there almost every day for lunch; better than the shit they have here...maybe I could pick you one up tomorrow, if I’m here.”</p>
<p>As an agent, Javi never really had a set schedule, so for all he knew he could be anywhere the next day if he was needed. </p>
<p>“Okay...”</p>
<p>“Are you going to the bar tonight?”</p>
<p>“No, I think I'm just gonna go home, probably best,” you laugh nervously.</p>
<p>“Okay, well I'm going tonight if you change your mind.”</p>
<p>“What if Miguel and I went with you?” you had forgotten Elise was there. </p>
<p>“Oh… I don't know.”</p>
<p>“C’mon, we haven't gone out to a bar together in FOREVER,” really accentuating that she wanted you to go out. Going to a bar three nights in a row; that had to be a record. </p>
<p>“What about you Peña? Got anyone you want to invite?” Elise asked; she wanted to make sure that you would go out, and the more people that were gonna come, the more you would let down if you didn’t go. She knew exactly how to get to you.</p>
<p>“Well, if we’re gonna make a night of it, I could invite Steve and Connie. I know Connie has been wanting to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like fun, so what do you say Y/N? How about 8?” </p>
<p>“I guess I’ll go...”</p>
<p>“Yay!” Elise exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Okay then, I'll tell Steve and Connie” You and Javier exchanged a look. It was an unspoken ‘I'm excited to see you tonight’.<br/>The rest of lunch was uneventful; you and Elise went back to the office before Javier, and on the way back she wouldn’t shut up.</p>
<p>“Oh girl, seeing you two together in person was another experience. I mean, the sexual tension was indescribable, I swear I could cut it with a knife.”</p>
<p>“Would you just shut it already? Your little stunt isn’t gonna make us fall in love with each other in one night.”<br/>\<br/>“No, it will not, but this is just the first step in a full plan. Maybe we’ll be moms by thirty-five.” </p>
<p>“That is like, very soon.”</p>
<p>“It is not! You have 6 years. Very reasonable.”</p>
<p>“I have the feeling Javier is not the dating type.”</p>
<p>“You don't know until you try, he has been very different with you so far.”</p>
<p>“Ohmygod will you stop saying that.”</p>
<p>“But it's true, you can't argue with facts.”</p>
<p>“Okay Elise, I'm gonna go back to work now but I'll see you at 8.”</p>
<p>“Okayyy, love you~”</p>
<p>“You too,” you blew a kiss at her.  </p>
<p>A part of you was hoping that Javier would pay you a visit before the end of the day, but of course, he didn't. You got a call as you were getting ready to leave; ‘of course’, you thought.</p>
<p>“Ambassador Noonan’s Office. How may I help you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I'm glad I caught you before you left.” </p>
<p>“Oh Javier, did you need something from the Ambassador?”</p>
<p>“No, I was wondering if you wanted to walk to the bar together?” </p>
<p>“Oh sure, um, what time do you get off?”</p>
<p>“Soon; I was thinking I could meet you outside your apartment at 7:45?”</p>
<p>“Yeah that sounds great, see you then.”</p>
<p>You hung up the phone and couldn't help but feel a little giddy. He wanted to walk together! Okay, pull yourself together, you had to go home and make sure you were the hottest damn girl in that bar. You almost speed home, getting there at 7. Plenty of time.</p>
<p> You took off your work clothes and exchanged them for a long-sleeved dark blue cotton dress that had an open back and a little v neckline in the front, with a hemline that went to your mid-thigh. For your shoe choice, you opted for little black slingback kitten heels. You looked in the mirror and considered that you might’ve been a bit dressed up, but decided it would be worth it to see Javier’s reaction. You curled your hair and freshened up your makeup, you were ready. You decided to call Elise and make sure she was just as dressed up as you were.</p>
<p>“Hello?’’ </p>
<p>“Hey Elise, what are you wearing?”</p>
<p>“Uh, a dress and heels?”</p>
<p>“Okay good, you are just as dressed up as me.”</p>
<p>“That's what you're worried about?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I don't want to stick out for being too dressed up.”</p>
<p>“I already know you are going to look hot as fuck, especially with Javier coming.”</p>
<p>“That's not the only reason…”</p>
<p>“Righttt, anyway I've got to finish getting ready. See you there!”</p>
<p>“Okay, bye!”</p>
<p>You only had to wait a few minutes before Javier knocked on your door.</p>
<p>“You ready...?” He looked you up and down, then took a step back. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Are you?” he still looked a little caught up staring at you.</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s go,” he turned to let you through and lock your door. You both exited the building and started walking in an awkward silence.</p>
<p>“So, how was work?” you started, trying to break the tension. </p>
<p>“Oh you know, the same bullshit as always.” If you thought about it, you really had no idea what Javier did day to day, except for the paperwork he did at his desk.</p>
<p>“How about you?” </p>
<p>“About the same to be honest. I signed some things, made some calls, and sometimes I have to deal with these really annoying, but attractive agents.”</p>
<p>“Are you talking about me, Hermosa?” </p>
<p>“No…” he looked a little put down, “I’m talking about Steve...” you nudged him and started laughing. Then he joined in, putting a hand on your shoulder.</p>
<p>“That’s a good one Sweetheart,” he said chuckling.</p>
<p>You both finally made it to the bar and found a table that everyone could sit at. </p>
<p>“I’ll get us some drinks,” Javier said, getting up.</p>
<p>“Okay, can you get me a gin and tonic please?”</p>
<p>He nodded and walked away; before he could even come back, Elise and Miguel walked through the door. You wave them down, and after spotting you as they come over and sit.</p>
<p>“Hey, I knew you'd look hot! I bet he stared!” You give her a look to try and make her drop it. </p>
<p>“He did,” she smiled at you. </p>
<p>“Hey Miguel, how are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m good Y/N, just work, you know,”</p>
<p>“That I do,” you all start laughing a bit and Javier comes back over with your drinks.</p>
<p>“Oh sorry, I didn't get you guys anything,” he said, sitting down. </p>
<p>“Oh no problem man, I was just about to get ours,” Miguel got up to pick up their own drinks.</p>
<p>“So Steve said that they’ll be here in like five minutes,”</p>
<p>“No rush,” you told him simply. There was going to be plenty of time tonight to hang out. The last couple running behind wouldn't disrupt that. </p>
<p>“So Elise, once we get a few shots in us we should definitely go dance,” </p>
<p>“Oh you know I will; shit, I don’t even need shots. I could do it right now!” You laughed at her; she was the more adventurous of you two. Miguel came back with their drinks, as well as shots for the table. </p>
<p>“Miguel, you are the best!” you told him. He knew how to stay on your good side. He handed out shots of tequila. </p>
<p>“Okay everyone, on three,” Elise said, raising her drink. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>After Steve and Connie got there the real party began. You and Elise were already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. </p>
<p>“Hi, I'm Connie,” she introduced herself, “I've been so excited to meet you. Especially with how much I've heard.” </p>
<p>“Ditto, you sound so nice. I was really hoping you were, so I could have a friend in the complex”</p>
<p>“You and me both sister,” you both laughed at that comment, noticing how Steve and Javier had already just started talking amongst themselves while Elise and Miguel were on the dance floor.</p>
<p>“How about we go join them?” Connie asked you. </p>
<p>“Yeah, they look like they’re working huh?”</p>
<p>“It never stops by the way, no matter how many times I try to tell them to stop,”</p>
<p>“That sounds awful…” you had walked up to them, “don't you guys have something else to talk about other than work?”</p>
<p>“No, not really, actually,” Steve answered.</p>
<p>“Okay well, honey, did you ask about Friday?” Connie gave Steve a smile.</p>
<p>“I did actually and he said he would just like every other Friday,” </p>
<p>“Perfect. Actually Y/N, you should come too.” Connie turned around to look at you. </p>
<p>“Come to what?”</p>
<p>“It's nothing really, but we always invite Javier over every other Friday to have dinner with us. It’s become our own little tradition, and we’d love for you to start joining us, if you’d like.” </p>
<p>“I would love to! New friends are always so exciting.”</p>
<p>“Yes they are,” You and Connie raised a glass to that and finished a shot.</p>
<p>“Steve honey, will you dance with me?” </p>
<p>“You know I will,” and with that, they both left for the dance floor. And then there were two.</p>
<p>You and Javier glanced silently and each other, slowly taking sips of your drinks. You thought to yourself, ‘maybe you should just ask him to dance, it can't be that hard’ But before you could put a word in, Javier asked for you.</p>
<p>“Will you dance with me Hermosa?” he extended his hand out to you.</p>
<p>“I thought you'd never ask, '' deciding that you were gonna try to be flirty. He led you to the dance floor near the other couples. He pulled you close and put his hand on your lower back. Gently directing a knee in between your legs, you both start to sway. You looked normal, like any other couple. But with Javier, this felt scandalous, like you shouldn’t be so close. Then you put your hands around his neck and everything else melts away completely. Enough to where you don't notice the others leaving the dancefloor to take a break. </p>
<p>....</p>
<p>Meanwhile back at the table, Elise is freaking out.</p>
<p>“Okay, how much you want to bet that Javier is going to try and kiss her first. And she told me ‘he probably doesn't like me’ or some bullshit like that.” Elise mentions.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, my money is on Peña,” Steve replied.</p>
<p>“Just look at them, they are so sweet on each other,” Connie said smiling.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>You and Javier started to get a little more reckless on the dance floor, practically grinding against each other. You had been staring down at where your bodies connected and a hand pulled you up. You both were slightly out of breath. He leaned down to your ear and whispered.</p>
<p>“Do you want to take a break?” </p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>He pulled your hand to guide you off the dance floor, with everyone at the table already. You took a drink, and so did Peña.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that just so much fun?” Elise asked, wiggling her eyebrows at you. </p>
<p>“It is… would you like to dance with me? Connie? Elise?”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah! Let's go!” Connie shouted.</p>
<p>“Yeah, c’mon,” Elise added.</p>
<p>The three of you made your way to the dance floor and started dancing. This was the most fun you had in a while. You were with old and new friends just giving your all on the dance floor.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the boys had been left at the table, just watching the girls at this point. The girls had moved from dancing in a circle, to dancing on each other. </p>
<p>“Okay, respectfully, that is really hot,” Miguel said, practically drooling. </p>
<p>“We shouldn't let them have all the fun, right?” Steve looked at the other two men. </p>
<p>“No, we should definitely go join them.” Javier added. They all left the table, racing over to meet the girls.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>The girls saw them race over and knew that their plan had worked. It was so easy to get the boys riled up; they knew exactly how to push their buttons.</p>
<p>“Took y’all long enough,” Connie spoke up first.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Now come here,” Steve said smiling. Connie just laughed as he pulled her out of their circle.</p>
<p>Elise was the next to go, leaving you and Peña to yourselves. </p>
<p>“Alright, Peña it's just you and me. Do you want to dance or get a drink…?”</p>
<p>Without another word, Javier pulled you close and spun you around so your ass was grinding against his hips. You gripped onto the back of his head, spreading your fingers into his brown hair. You almost moaned, it felt so good. And that's how you stayed for the rest of the night. Grinding. Almost giving too much away to the man behind you. Wanting more from him, but you had just finally become friends. After nearly  thirty minutes,you ask him:</p>
<p>“Are you ready to go home? I'm kinda getting tired.”</p>
<p>“I'm ready to go if you are, Hermosa.”</p>
<p>“Okay, let's find the others and tell them.”</p>
<p>You could only find Elise and Miguel making out on the side of the bar. You cleared your throat.</p>
<p>“Ahem, we were gonna leave. Do you know where Connie and Steve are?”</p>
<p>“They left like fifteen minutes ago, they wanted us to tell you guys but we didn't want to interrupt all of whatever that was,” Elise answered. </p>
<p>“Okay well, we're gonna head out too,” You replied.</p>
<p>“Okay see you tomorrow, love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too,” you both gave each other a hug and left the bar. </p>
<p>Once again, you walked in silence but this time, it was more comfortable. Just before you reach your apartment door, Javier speaks up.</p>
<p>“Did you have fun tonight?” He looked up at you.</p>
<p>“Yeah I did. It’s always nice to make new friends.” </p>
<p>“Yes it is. Friends are hard to come by these days, trustworthy ones, that is.”</p>
<p>“I can only imagine, in your line of work.” </p>
<p>“That's why my closest friend is also my partner. Easier that way.”</p>
<p>“Well if it helps, you can trust me… I mean if you need someone to talk to or something like that...” </p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” </p>
<p>“Good night, Javi.”</p>
<p>“Good night Y/N.”</p>
<p>With one last glance, you enter your apartment and lean against the door. What a night. You were able to get a little closer with Javier, and even danced with him. You had a feeling that last conversion is the closest he had let someone in in a while. With that in mind, you went to sleep peacefully thinking of the person you had danced with tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>